


圣诞节

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *HP pa的游x了（鸿上了见性转设定）*前篇是虚构的路人男视角，第一人称叙事（该虚构角色是鸿上了见厨）*自设良多





	1. Chapter 1

我可以看到别人悲伤的形状和程度。这很正常，也有点不正常。所有巫师似乎都多多少少有点与众不同的功能，像有人是阿尼玛格斯、或是有自己编撰咒语的天赋、又或是与生俱来地受动物欢迎……这毫不稀奇，譬如我有个远房亲戚会与他养的番杏科植物聊天、尽管我觉得它们大多数连动一动叶子都做不到。但到现在为止，我还不知道有哪个巫师可以和我一样看到悲伤的形状。  
这个能力对我的生活并没有多少困扰也没有帮助，当然我也不至于大张旗鼓地宣扬这个本领，低调做人这个原则同样适合年轻巫师。  
每个人身上都有一个悲伤的指示器，根据我多年的总结，当一个人的大脑出于亢奋或者快乐之中，指示器通常是黑白色的或者接近透明；当他陷入极度难过时，指示器会表现得五彩斑斓。我的悲伤是一个红色的气球，第一次从镜子里见到它是在我十二岁刚刚和初恋分手的那夜、同时也是这个奇异能力初次觉醒的那夜。从此以后，我渐渐可以看到所有人的悲伤指示器，在身上或者漂浮在他们身边。  
但偶尔也有特例，不过这个不是重点，最让我在意的特例，自然是现在坐在我旁边的女生，鸿上了见。她与我同届并且也是斯莱特林的学生。暑假结束时（严格来说是这学期正式开学前的十八钟头），我在9¾车站看到她有两种形状的悲伤。  
真的太罕见了！一般来说，悲伤指示器的外形分两类，抽象与单独的具象物体。比如雾或者几何组体之类的抽象形状很好理解，而其他人多是些动物或者花草、物件。就像呼神护卫只能召唤出一个守护神，我在此前从未见过谁有两种形态的悲伤指示器。  
可以肯定，在上学期期末考的时候，鸿上的悲伤还是紫藤花。（会漂浮在她的身边，特别是当她因什么难过的时候，紫色的花瓣会落满肩头。从七年前入学到现在，我很少见到那些紫藤是娇艳的颜色，大多时候只是很浅很淡的紫灰色。）而这学期，我见到她的那时候，她的脖子上多了一颗亮得刺目的小卫星，绕着她进行周转运动。颜色新鲜的花与耀眼的星，这意味着她出于极度难过的状态。一直到十月初，她的小卫星才渐渐转暗。或许这与传言所说多少有关，据说她那曾经效忠于黑魔法的父亲在七月初因事故辞世。唯一确凿的一点就是：鸿上了见的父亲的确去世了，魔法师日报还留出一小个版面报道此事，但鸿上先生是否效忠于黑魔法以及他的死因却不得而知。  
从开学到现在的三个月时间里，我不断找机会试图安慰鸿上了见，尽管她表现得完全不需要我的安慰。比如一个月前，魔药课上我本来想帮她研磨一块马形水怪的骨头，那东西的硬度很高，结果她非常直白地拒绝了我并且轻松地独自完成。坦白而言，学校里就没有她不擅长的科目，我根本没有可以安慰她或者帮助她的机会，自一年级起就是如此。不论是外貌还是魔法实力，鸿上了见真的已经优秀到让所有男生都不知所措的份上！  
——哦，不对。  
——‘所有’显然不够准确。因为还有一个不知天高地厚的家伙。  
是比我低两届的斯莱特林学生，听说是出身于一个No-Maj的家庭，好吧，听着很匪夷所思，毕竟斯莱特林都应该是纯血统。不过，有时候，非纯正血统的人反而会超过纯血统……总之，出于那点可怜的自尊心和好强心，我不太想承认藤木游作比我们中的大多数人强很多。之前有高年级的人去找藤木的麻烦，应该是一年前（还是再上个学期？我记不太清楚），他们在魁地奇球场的更衣室围堵他，结果竟然是，当时试图给他教训的所有人都被打得鼻青脸肿又被倒挂金钟，并且是挂在更衣室里整整一夜才得以被解救。不提藤木游作受的处分，光是他有这个本事就很让人吃惊。  
上面是个大前提，接下来才是我想说的。  
显然，藤木游作因为自己，呃，比较厉害？所以吧，他在鸿上了见的面前并无自愧不如，甚至，我想说的是：他在追求鸿上了见。  
天哪！！看在梅林的份上！！！！！！！  
他就不能有点什么自知之明吗？！鸿上了见是公认的完美的女孩！她在校内的粉丝甚至还私底下成立了俱乐部！所以藤木哪来的自信追求鸿上了见啊！  
（可惜像我这样立场的人并不多，虽然我的所有亲戚都是斯莱特林，但比我年长两小时的表姐是这样说这件事的：“我以为他们已经在一起好几年呢！不过现在开始谈恋爱也不算晚，我还可以给了见准备庆祝恋爱的礼物！”还有我那个和藤木同届的亲弟弟：“鸿上了见和藤木游作相爱不是显而易见吗？你在瞎操什么十万八千里的心？人家郎才女貌也轮得到你这妖怪来反对？”）  
（我差点和弟弟打起来。）  
可能因为满脑子都是惆怅的内容，我在占卜课上难以集中注意力，从鸿上了见想到藤木游作，从藤木又自然想回鸿上，想到她，我就想到我没送出手的圣诞礼物和同样没送出手的上个情人节的礼物（是一个播放中会有蓝色火焰的音乐盒和一个在月光下会折射出银河系的水晶球）。鸿上小姐不收与食物相关的礼物，起因是之前曾有人给她送了下有迷情剂的巧克力，还好被识破没有造成严重后果。我觉得自己精心准备的礼物从各方面而言都非常棒，现在只差送出手了！本来应该在圣诞节的早上给她，但由于我今年圣诞节没有留校，只好折中一下，提前送礼。  
我们这学年的课程表上，今天下午就只有占卜课，以鸿上了见的习惯，她往往会在课后收拾好东西，再和教授讨论问题、最后一个离开教室。那么我可以在通往休息室的走廊拐角处等她，把书包里已经放了两天都快要压坏的礼物盒交给她。  
想想就激动人心。  
不行，我太激动了。  
以至于当教授走到我面前的时候，我大脑里还是反复循环送礼的措辞。  
“蒙克先生？你脸上的笑容是因为看到什么美好的预兆对吧？”教授用她温和而带有浓重口音的嗓音继续道，“请把你所看到的和你的分析告诉大家。”  
“呃，呃，当然可以，”我没法从教授的脸上寻找到什么答案，而茶杯中的茶渣也没有给我什么帮助，半小前她说过这节课的要点，我理应记得，“首先茶叶的形状非常不规则，并且，颜色是……石绿*？”坐前面的我的舍友戴维斯试图憋笑但是发出了很像猪叫的笑声，于是我迅速改口，“是苔藓绿*。”  
教授露出一个上了年纪的女士会有的标志性和蔼笑容，有点像我外祖母看到邻居家的小孩在扯灌木丛的叶片乱嚼时的表情，“可以再说得详细一点吗？”  
“杯底的茶叶拼凑为一束槲寄生的形状，”我开始瞎编，“这预示着，相互映照的爱意。还有……不抱希望的事情会出现转机……好运降临……一切都会称心如意。应该是因为圣诞节快到了？”  
前面的男生憋笑憋到发出一声嗝——到底我说了什么有那么好笑？？戴维斯疯了吗？  
好在占卜教授并没有显示出嘲笑或者不满，至少在她开口前并没有，她环视教室一周，并后退几步，站在那个笑得脊背都在颤抖的戴维斯旁边，“希望蒙克先生不要在我的课上走神，下次出现这种情况就要扣斯莱特林的分数了，你的回答真是让人惊叹——圣诞节快到了，谢谢你的预言，我想在座的各位没有人不知道明天是圣诞节吧。”  
周围又是一阵低低的笑声，不过教授没有发火，我逃过一劫。  
趁着教授提问戴维斯，以及他引起的新的笑声，我偷偷瞄向一旁的鸿上了见，她耳鬓的头发遮住半张脸，正环抱双臂盯着戴维斯方向的某处。肯定是在发呆，不可能是在看戴维斯或者是其他人。她面前的记录纸已经工整写满，连占卜工具都摆回原位……等等，她连笔盒都收起来了，这是准备好下课的节奏？  
全霍格沃茨的学生都应该佩服鸿上了见！天底下只有她可以把提前准备好占卜课的结束做得如此天衣无缝！要知道，教授看起来很和蔼，然一旦发现有学生在下课铃之前收起占卜用具，那必然会非常不高兴，（教授会表现出宛如人形的精神打人柳）。而上一秒，当教授看向鸿上的时候，她竟然还很正常地回以微笑！为什么鸿上了见连上课开小差都可以表现得像是全神贯注在听课一样啊！  
真的太完美了。  
等一下，鸿上急着下课？是和圣诞节前夜有关？  
或许她和specter约好了一起去图书馆、也有可能是霍格莫德村、还可以是其他地方放松一下。我冷静地飞快思索，可以在她离开教室前低调地送圣诞礼物，那样有百分之五十的可能性会引发一阵起哄。（我不希望给鸿上了见造成困扰或者误会。）要不等她回休息室再——不行，我等不住了，一下课就追出去的话应该没多少人会看到，大家都要洗完擦干占卜用具还要交课堂作业。而我只需要半分钟的送礼时间。  
下课铃不合时宜地响起。教授走到讲台上交代课后作业，等她说可以下课的时候，大家一窝蜂地去起身去洗杯子或者交作业，班级门口似乎有一阵小骚动，估计是因为拥挤引起的什么小事故。鸿上了见已经拎着包去交作业，而我整理得焦头烂额。戴维斯及时转过来拿走我的观测记录去抄，谢天谢地，他可以顺便帮我交作业，于是我从包里拽出那两个小礼物冲出教室。  
的确同我设想的一样，大家都还在教室里收拾用具，走廊上只有鸿上了见……以及藤木游作。  
一定要说的话，是鸿上了见背对着我，她正在给藤木游作戴围巾。我们相隔不到五米，藤木已经看到我了，他的目光称不上友好，在我的脸上兜个圈后，又看向了我的礼物。本来他的绿色眼睛就够有威胁力了，现在更像什么野兽，求生本能使我立刻把礼物塞回斗篷口袋。  
鸿上了见没有察觉到我就在她背后，她甚至在给藤木戴完围巾后还捏了一下他的脸，“冻成这样也不穿厚点，是想我下课的时候捡到一个冰冻人吗？还是天才藤木又在测试什么新咒语？”我听到鸿上这么说。藤木的目光从我身上收回来，很老实地向她认错道歉、并保证绝不再犯。鸿上发出了大概算是不满的哼哼，然后把他的手揣进自己的大衣口袋里，这才并肩离开。  
我觉得自己怅若失魂。  
到底那个连悲伤指示器都没有的藤木游作有哪点好了？整个斯莱特林优秀的巫师比比皆是，为什么偏偏是藤木……！对，我之前说的另一个特例，就是藤木游作。他的悲伤指示器没有外在表现。经过我的认真观察，并不是因为低落情绪指示器较小而遭到我的忽视，而是根本就没有。连悲伤都不被人察觉，还挺符合他本人不拘言笑接近面瘫的行为举止。  
他们有哪点般配吗？我恍惚地回到学院的休息室，瘫倒在沙发上，盯着一束槲寄生思考。鸿上了见可是连悲伤的形状都比普通人多一倍的女生啊！而藤木游作甚至一个都没有。  
红色的气球飘在我的头顶，逐渐变红。我的平安夜却因为这没送出手的礼物而黯然失色。  
恰好表姐经过休息室看到正瘫坐的我，她肩头的那架飞行器几近透明，很明显正处于好心情，“嘿！你在这！猜猜看我给鸿上了见准备的是什么！”  
“一定是很棒的礼物，”我从口袋掏出那两个礼物盒塞给她，“平安夜快乐，然后让我一个人静着吧。”表姐没和我客气，她吹着一段口哨把礼物拆开，又装回自己包里，然后一掌拍在我肩膀上，“快去收拾行李！该回家了！你不想吃家里的平安夜晚餐吗？”  
说的也是，还有家里的晚宴，我挣扎地走去寝室，头顶的红色气球乖乖地褪去颜色。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *HP pa的游x了，六年级x八年级，鸿上了见性转设定。  
> *后篇是第三人称视角，

冬日的阳光中看不中用，藤木游作站在窗边晒了一会还是很冷，玻璃外的窗柩上积着一层新雪，不远处的树林也是白顶覆着，反射着阳光还有点刺眼。在他考虑要不要先回宿舍多添一件衣服的时候，校长室的门被打开。不进过来的人是Virus教授，她很匆忙地用魔杖敲敲书柜，窄门便微启一道缝隙，又从堆得整齐的瓶罐中飞出一个细口玻璃瓶，她再把书柜重新锁起来，这才对游作开口道，“校长在医务室，他一会再来见你，那个可怜的学生得有一周都在病床上躺着，希望你可以好好反思一下自己的行为。”  
游作也懒得辩解他不过是把那个恶咒弹回去，若不是这么做的话，现在躺在病床上的人是谁恐怕就说不准了，在Virus教授的注视下，藤木游作还是勉强点头表明态度。许是他太敷衍的表现，教授出门的时候面色显然不好。游作没有理会，反正她平时也不多给好脸色，转而继续靠着窗边晒太阳，他发现黑色的外袍吸热效率不错，至少比他晒手背来得暖和。  
“你又闯祸了，藤木先生。”分院帽就在正对面的书柜上，并且一直注视着他，藤木游作才意识到它是醒着的，“因为他们又在谣传你的家世？”  
“我只不过挥了一下魔杖，把他施向我的咒语弹回去而已。”游作回答得文不对题，他澄清完才又加了一句，“说我血统不纯、不配做斯莱特林也不是新鲜事，但我不会为了这点小事生气。”  
“噢、噢、孩子……血统并不是判断一个巫师品质的唯一标准，但我还是想说，你本应去拉文克劳。”  
藤木没接话，靠着窗户打哈欠，分院帽对他念叨这句话都好多年了，但这又如何呢，就如当初分院时他决心坚定，现在也是如此。  
他的分院从某种程度来说是自己决定的。他在坐上椅子之前，就已经决定好要去斯莱特林。那个女生，穿着黑色烫绿边的袍子，脖子上有一条暗绿色的丝绒绑带，当他们隔着大半个礼堂四目相对的时候，游作突然有一种很奇怪的冲动，尽管他才十一岁。“我想去斯莱特林。”他用不容商榷的口吻低声告诉分院帽。“让我看看，你应该去拉文克劳……你的智慧与求知，你的天赋——”  
“斯莱特林，我一定要去斯莱特林。”他紧紧地盯着那个白色短发的女生，坐在长桌边第二个的位置，身旁还留了一个空位不知道给什么人，她现在正低头看一本只有巴掌大的书。  
分院帽发出哀叹，“好吧……斯莱特林！”  
蛇院旗帜漂浮下的人群中发出十分矜持的掌声。游作很想坐到她旁边，但并没有付诸行动，当他在新生区域坐定之后，才隐蔽地挺直腰试图去瞧长桌另一端，那边余留的空位上刚坐下一个银发的女生。而他一直注视的人，正巧也在看他。不过并不是那种充满粉红色气泡的一见钟情，而是挺剑拔弩张的对视。他立刻记住了那双淡蓝的眼睛中携带的危险性。  
现在回想起入学之时的种种表现还挺好笑的，藤木游作从校长室出来的时候已是中午，他杂漫无边地想着琐事。（由于是以自卫为出发点所造成的意外伤害，他受到的处分并不严重，除了扣分，就只是再写一篇黑魔法防御术的论文，在圣诞节假期结束前交到校长办公室。）此时几乎可以听见学生们朝大礼堂走去的脚步声回荡在厚重而古老的石墙中，空气里漂浮着面包香气，游作紧走几步，却在拐角时与人撞了满怀。  
撞到的人是鸿上了见，由于两个人都走得太急躁，完全刹不住车。藤木游作对撞后重心不稳、直接抱着学姐一屁股坐到地上，然后很不幸地咬到自己舌侧。他含糊不清地道歉，又嘶嘶地吸气。  
“我还想去找你——哪边撞痛了？”鸿上了见把手从他大腿上挪开，但是他们间的距离还是太近，近到他可以看清楚了见偏光蓝紫调的珠光眼影，还可以闻到她发丝里的橘子香味。  
“舌头，”藤木觉得说出来不够表达，又半张开嘴尽量斯文地向她展示那处应该破皮流血的小伤口。  
鸿上了见暗自发笑，左手捏着他的下巴，另一手握着魔杖，保养极好的梧桐木尖端对准游作的口腔，在两年前，它还对准过游作的心脏，“大名鼎鼎的藤木游作竟然因为这点小伤……”她很轻快地含糊说过几个词，淡淡的光从魔杖尖发散出，“好了。”她拍拍游作的脸，把魔杖收回斗篷里，自己先站起来拍了拍衣服。游作注意到她斗篷下穿的是短裙和黑色的过膝袜，了见也留意到他的视线，很狡黠地一笑，把游作从地上拉起来。后者还在用舌头舔舐口腔内壁、试图检验伤口是不是真的愈合。  
“还痛？”  
游作摇摇头，“你刚才说了什么？‘因为这点小伤’后面的话我没听清，是愈合咒吗？”  
了见没答，转身往下走，游作也跟上。走了半层台阶她忽然停住，转身把一脸懵的藤木游作按在石墙上，然后自己往上站到与他同一层，亲了上去。不是四唇一触即分的浅吻，而是舌吻，是成年人会有的接吻。但她的吻技也不过是和他练出来的，藤木游作虽然满足却被她的热情舔到招架不住，只好偷偷用指腹揉她的腰窝、试图暂停令人失氧的亲热。鸿上狠狠地亲了一通才松口，“我说，”她在游作耳垂下的皮肤上轻啜，“游作像小奶狗一样好欺负。”  
藤木任她一顿亲薄，最后才不留痕迹地把她长袍的暗扣都合上，“小奶狗是要喝奶的，”他也不好意思说太大声，就压低声音，“了见什么时候给我喂奶？”  
“还真当自己的小奶狗，早知道给你准备的圣诞节礼物应该是奶瓶。”  
“我有了见，不要奶瓶。”  
他两一路打情骂俏，游作顺手把了见的书包也背到自己身上。进入礼堂的时候正好遇到吃完午饭的蒙克兄弟，他俩分别和游作了见二人是同学，于是互相打招呼。年纪更小的爱德华.蒙克看到游作很高兴，“游作，嘿！我听说早上的事了！巴罗说你毫发无损就让那小子倒地了，真的太强了，干得漂亮！”他的兄长很紧张地和了见打招呼，目光欲言又止地在他们身上扫了一圈，着重停留在游作肩膀左右的两个挎包上，最后匆忙地拉着弟弟走了。  
（但还是可以听到两兄弟边走边争吵的声音，“不论如何他都不应该把同学揍到昏迷……你怎么这样和我说话？我可是你哥！小心我揍你——”“锁舌封喉！”）  
另一边，格兰芬多的岛直树估计因为看到鸿上了见，才正想过来和藤木游作说话，远远地挥手叫藤木的名字，惹得小半部分的人都转过来看。接班成群的一年级生们这时候涌进餐厅隔开他们，了见趁机把游作拉去角落的空桌子边坐下，避开了多余的干扰，“他还是你黑魔法防御课的搭档？”  
“时常是，”游作并不想在这个话题上多讨论，“尝尝看今天的意面，厨房好像换了一种拌酱。”  
她卷了一小撮放自己的碟子里。游作开始进攻一块热狗面包，天气寒冷的时候饿得快，更别提他今早早餐没怎么好好吃就被叫去校长办公室了，于是第二块热狗面包也被风卷残云地吞入腹中。他准备吃一些水果和蔬菜的时候，听到了见小声发笑，“游作，你可能，把热狗面包的纸也吃了。”  
游作茫然地看向她，发觉后者正在剥去黏连在面包底下的一层薄纸。游作赶紧吞下嘴里的切块黑醋栗，却被酸得直皱眉头，了见给他递了蜂蜜茶，看他表情实在困惑，就安慰道，“就算真的吃纸也不必这么急吧，再说可能只有我拿的这个是有纸的。”  
“学校的热狗面包，一直……都是有纸的吗？”  
鸿上了见本来想应是，但转念一想便改口否定，果真游作立刻松了一口气。  
吃完午饭，了见还是忍不住想笑，提醒他，“吃东西仔细点，说不定以后的学校的热狗面包都是有纸的。”  
藤木游作当然不傻，“我都吃了这么多回也没事，其实吃纸问题也不大。”  
“和其他事相比，吃纸的确只是小问题了，”鸿上意指今天早上的那个恶咒，但因为走去休息室的路上周围学生不少，所以她特意并未讲明。游作没理解她在说这个，也不知道想到哪去、自顾自地反驳，“都是小事情，现在的大问题只有一个。”  
了见给游作使眼色，试图制止他说出关于恶咒或者之前他们一起经历过的黑魔法袭击的事，游作对她眨眨眼，显然是一幅我明白了的表情，结果走了几步，就听他压低声音，“今晚就是平安夜了，该怎么过呢？你之前都不肯告诉我计划。”  
“没有计划，”鸿上紧走几步，拉着他朝地下室的方向走，周围只剩几个低年级的学生，没什么人在留意他们，“平安夜不就是各睡各的床吗？还是说……你想和我睡？”她借着身高优势对游作耳廓吹气，“我也不介意啦。”  
六年级生顿时红了半边脸，“我说的不是这个……”了见把脸埋在他肩头闷笑，游作走路有点同手同脚，“你会去参加晚上的舞会吗？”他知道了见在这次圣诞节假期是不会回去，（唯一亲人的辞世让她曾经的家变为一栋空荡荡的宅邸，但其中的分歧让他们尽力避免提及这个事件。）  
鸿上了见毫不犹豫地给出否定答案，高年级舞会对她来说的吸引力可能还不如一只六角恐龙。他们一同进入地下室的某堵石墙后，休息室的炉火烧得很旺，一只巨大的水怪趴在水晶吊顶的天花板外面，并且挡住了一半天光。  
“那——”  
“等我下午放学后你就知道了，”了见无意被他套话，“耐心点，年轻人，再等几个小时而已。”她转过身从半空中捉了什么，然后摊开手向游作展示手心里紫色的花，还不等游作发问，又多出两朵相同的小花，她用指尖捻起紫花朝游作的胸口一递，霎时新鲜的花变为刺绣、静待在他的胸口。“回见。”鸿上心情极好地顺手一揉游作头发，闪身进了女生寝室。  
六年级的课表上，这天只有早上有课，于是下午无事的藤木游作便待在寝室里，他没有详细讲述早上的经历，因为其他同学都已经把事情经过添油加醋地说了一回。他闲坐在床边对着外袍上的刺绣发呆，大家都习惯他话不多，聊了一会那个倒霉的伤员便也各自散去。  
游作琢磨不出这是什么花，尽管他觉得非常眼熟。又瞎琢磨了一刻钟，毫无结果，遂抱着外袍去找同级的一个熟悉动植物的男生，正是中午时还碰面过的爱德华.蒙克。这会他正在把自己养的一条没有魔法、从麻瓜世界买来的白化红锦蛇上手把玩，游作走到他床边才发现蒙克的兄长也坐在床边，正在对他平常放蛇的盒子施展咒语。（真是不好意思，藤木没一直没记下来他的名字叫什么，虽然认得面孔。）  
爱德华对这刺绣的小花很感兴趣，顺手就把蛇塞到哥哥怀里，从床下的纸箱里掏出一本图鉴开始翻，“我知道它……一时半会记不得名字，你等等，”他用魔杖敲敲目录，书页自动翻页，数秒后停下来，“就是这个，紫阳花！你看，简直完全相同！”  
图鉴里的那种凑成一团花和他外袍上三朵小花有些差别，二者相似度约五成，偏偏爱德华自我解释得头头是道，“……毕竟图像经过平面化处理，肯定会有点不一样嘛，你仔细看看还是很像的，颜色也差不多。”  
“这是紫藤花。”年长些的蒙克看了一眼游作的外袍，纠正弟弟的错误。后者不信，于是翻到那页一看，果真和紫藤花有九成九像。他哥把蛇放回蛇箱里，关上盖子，“这个刺绣是不是……哎，算了算了，”他自己似乎一副想明白的样子，目光复杂地看了一眼游作，又转回去和弟弟说，“蛇箱的加热修不好，保温咒持续不了多久，让妈妈给你买个新的，我下午还有课得走了。”  
他离开之后，游作又瞄了几眼图鉴旁边的小字也准备遛回自己的床位。  
爱德华.蒙克忽然抬头对他说了句加油，藤木一头雾水，但对方表现出很懂的样子，“…你和鸿上学姐嘛，大家都期待你的表白成功，肯定可以的！”  
“……谢谢。”  
游作懒得对同学的错误认知提出异议，他揣着外袍，能量十足地过了大半个下午，顺手把黑魔法防御课的论文写完大半，他上周在图书馆写过一篇，当时查的资料还记在笔记本里，所以写起来也并未卡壳。他向来不喜欢写论文，但之前被了见半威逼半利诱地拎到图书馆认真学了几天，好歹算有进步。到了临近鸿上了见下课时间，便穿着早上的外袍离开寝室。  
直到溜过一楼走廊的时候，过度亢奋的游作才想起来：中午回寝室也忘记加衣服了。还真有点冷。他来得有点早，教室大门紧闭，于是便晃悠到占卜教室的外侧，靠近绿地的窗户，游作原只是想假装路过，瞄一瞄他们的教室——结果一眼瞧见鸿上了见。他只看了数秒又乖乖转回正门边上，靠着门廊等着。（期间有几个低年级学生在远处争论他长得很像playmaker，但并没有走近。）  
太阳被塔楼遮挡，背阳的走廊加上不停的刮风，真的让他冻到只能给自己施加保温咒，这类生活小技巧远不如他掌握格斗技巧来得熟练，他的保温咒没法做到整体保温，只能很惨地保暖一小块地方。待到鸿上了见放学出来，他的一边手还是冷梆梆的。  
“你这、就不能多穿一点？”他们走了几步，鸿上了见停下把自己的围巾给他戴上，围巾热乎乎地带着体温，还带着了见独有的熏香味道。就在这时，他越过了见的肩头看到蒙克学长追出来、手里拿着两个礼物盒，游作还没有糊涂到会认为这是一人一份礼物的意思，估计都是送给鸿上了见的。不过蒙克并没有出声，而是在看着了见为游作戴上围巾后，露出了沮丧又果然如此的表情。  
“冻成这样也不穿厚点，是想我下课的时候捡到一个冰冻人吗？还是天才藤木又在测试什么新咒语？”  
“对不起，我不是故意的……下次一定会把保暖的咒语掌握熟练、不、我是说下次会多穿几件衣服。”他当然不会好心到出言提醒，遂忽视了兀自低落纠结的学长，乖乖向鸿上了见保证，“走吧？”  
鸿上了见横睨游作一眼，假装对他傻帽吹风的行为继续表示不满，顺便把他冻冷的手抓进自己的口袋里，可能了见认为长袍遮掩下这样不是非常明显，但游作觉得所有人都能够看明白，他正把手放在了见学姐的兜里。  
但愿不要有狂热粉丝误会他在骚扰学姐。  
二人一同穿过长廊，但是藤木游作并不知道她想带他去哪，说不准会去湖边或者是校园里的其他地方，——然而了见把他带向了地下室。并不是通往斯莱特林休息室的楼梯，也不是赫奇帕奇休息室。游作从未到过这里，他甚至不知道这个楼梯抵达的走道是通往什么地方。  
石壁两侧都点着绿色的火把，一条岔路口通往的方向有明亮的壁灯和一幅巨大油画，另两条岔路口，游作认出其中一条是通往魔药课教室。但他并不记得第三条岔路口所指向何处，黑漆漆的走廊看不清尽头，墙上的绿色火苗有点瘆人，游作敢肯定，这条走廊平时并不存在。  
“只有顺着刚才那条梯子走，并且默念链接咒才可以到达这里。”  
“链、什么？”他没有听说过这个，“这个不是学校会教的咒语吧。”  
高年级的那方坦然承认，“准确来说，是学校永远都不会教的，黑魔法。”  
游作并无异议，他早已习惯对方的作风，这下适应了周围昏暗的灯光才看清到那条特殊的走廊挂着长幅挂画和布毯，他的手还放在了见的口袋里，于是顺势与之十指相扣，“走吧。”  
鸿上带着他往走廊深处前行，“不怕我要谋害你？”  
“反正，又不是没有谋害过，”游作带着点笑意，“你可以再来一次，我随时恭候。”  
两年前的魁地奇世界杯后，他们的确很动真格地打了一场，就在被野火燃得通红的夜空下。而彼时他们之间还没有这么清晰的情愫，故而打起来也真要命，他甚至不知道那个与自己对决的灵活而纤细的汉诺骑士就是鸿上了见，也不知道为什么对方拖着一只骨折的手臂把自己打倒在地后、对准心脏的魔杖尖为何要颤抖。最后戴着白色面具的汉诺只是象征性地在他的胸前划伤很浅的一道，然后将游作挡脸的口罩拉开，果然是你，对方的声音很低沉。游作不明白这话的意思，但他觉得这个声音非常的熟悉，与他惦记多年的声音神似，某个假设令他脊背发冷。这个将他打倒的敌人并不急着取他性命，只是牵走一枚他的扣子，然后消失在充满火光和尖叫爆炸声的树林里。  
但对方在一分钟后回来了，游作看清楚他手上拿着一件汉诺的白袍。被下了禁锢咒的游作只能仍由对方像裹尸一样给自己穿上白袍，而后一同幻影移形到附近没有起火的山中，他又被丢在草地上，这回胳膊也骨折了。汉诺在他身边蹲下，摘去自己的白色面具。竟是鸿上了见！她的面孔比以往少了矜持，更多是疯狂的兴奋神色，她把魔杖按在他唇上，然后隔着梧桐木吻下。这算一个吻吗？了见很猖狂地笑起来，尖杖对准游作，她用那个在游作梦中反复回忆的低沉声音说道，“一忘皆空。”  
他们的确是绕了很多的弯路才得到今日十指相扣的机会。  
昏暗的走廊中摇曳的绿色烛火把二人的影子分成许多个，颤颤地投影在墙上，拉长又缩短，复而再拉长。游作想看清走廊尽头的东西，但是了见拉着他停在一幅暗红色的挂毯前面。或许是暗紫色？含糊的光线使视觉减退。 “荧光闪烁。”他听到鸿上了见在一旁这样说，但是他并未看到对方手中木杖的顶端有发光，还不及发问，却见这厚重的织毯边缘透出些许光线。于是游作伸手撩开这布料——顿时光线大增：那挂毯后面有着一张尺幅夸张的油画此时像门一样朝里打开，而这明亮的光线就是从这里透出来的。游作拿不准自己该不该推开，鸿上在他耳边说了声进去，他这才将虚开的门彻底推开，二人一同走进这神秘的空间。  
适应光线后，他瞧清这门上的油画画的是双龙恶斗，而他身处的空间，这个屋子……看起来非常像小型的有求必应屋。了见顺手把门锁上，带着笑意看向他，“这个房间通向有求必应屋，”她指向与大门正对的一排高柜，“那扇门后就是有求必应屋。”  
游作也说不清自己的紧张是怎么一回事，他舔了舔下唇，“这是哪？”  
鸿上了见微妙地笑起，用杖尖敲敲靠在墙边的立灯，重复了游作的问题：“这是哪。”  
话音未落就见立灯亮起，墙上点缀的壁灯也被点亮，左面墙的壁炉发出轻噗声，橘黄色的火苗蹿起；茶几上凭空出现几叠甜点和水果，陶瓷茶壶飘在半空中为两盏茶杯添茶；木制的厚书桌上出现了墨水与羽毛笔，还有其他的试剂也依次从各种地方飞回桌面，球形的香炉自己滚动一番，而后淡淡地飘出烟雾；与壁炉相对的墙上本来是挂着一幅边长约2m的正方形油画（龙在互相打闹），那油画咔哒数声，沿着墙面往上平移，露出了陷在墙中的另一个小空间，准确来说，是一张布置得与寝室极像的绿色帷幔四柱床，他走近一看才发现更宽些。在这面墙与高柜交接的转角处，立着一个大理石雕塑台和一个带头胸像，五官被白色面具挡住。  
他一下明白过来，“这是你……汉诺的地方？”但床是怎么回事？ “是Revolver的办公室。”了见似乎很乐于看他一脸无措，“一般不做会客用途，但你是例外。”  
藤木游作意识到自己不应该站在床边，因为鸿上了见一边解开外袍一边向他逼近之时，竟无处可后退。他不由自主地看向对方的紧身毛衣勾出的胸部起伏和格纹短裙与过膝袜之间的光景，又觉得自己的视线太下流，慌忙与对方相视，顿时红漫颊边。  
“好看吗？”  
这问题真要命！他该怎么回答，心里叫嚣着鸿上了见真好看，但说出来却觉太轻薄，游作的脑子转了又转，不知如何答，正当举棋不定时，方见到她正用杖尖指着自己。  
了见直勾勾地看向他眼底，促狭地一笑，“除你武器。”  
游作都没来得及伸手去够自己的魔杖就已然飞入了见手中，她把这夺来的魔杖随手一丢，继续朝前走几步，木制的魔杖抵住游作的肩膀。瞬间的慌乱后，游作镇定下来，寻思是不是该搂住她，但鸿上出手更快，直接把他推倒在床上，而后坐上去。杖尖丝毫没有动摇地继续指着他，“想知道为什么吗？藤木游作。”  
后者很诚恳地摇头。“真是遗憾，你可以再仔细想想，”她的魔杖顺着游作的锁骨移动，再向上掠过他的喉结直到下巴，“还是想不出来吗？那只能——”  
鸿上了见很肃然地念到，“清理一新。”  
游作讶然，他从不知道这个咒语还可以这么用，温暖的电流从头蹿到尾，看到是真的能够起效果，但为什么他要被清理？了见往前坐了一些，似乎直接坐到那处。她一手按着游作的脖子，另一手拿着魔杖应该是对自己施了一样的咒语，因为游作看到她嘴唇无声地动着。  
“藤木先生，现在，你被女朋友指控，犯有抢先一步告白罪。”了见把这话说得极为正经，“但考虑到藤木先生是初犯，所以改死刑为，”游作以为她会说无期徒刑，“有期徒刑——”  
“怎么会是有期！”他立刻抗议。  
“不许当庭喧哗，”了见用屁股不轻不重地蹭了他一下，“判你有期徒刑，关押一夜。”  
“可是，”游作无力地嘟囔，“一般情侣间不都会说，无期徒刑嘛……”  
鸿上把自己魔杖丢到一旁，两手搓着游作的腮帮，“让你偷偷抢在我前面告白！现在轮到我问你话，嗯？当不当我男朋友？”  
他迫不及待地点头简直有几分磕头如捣蒜的架势，手也不老实地悄悄摸着鸿上了见的大腿。半年前他忽然告白的事情显然被对方惦记了，藤木游作自己也暗自后悔没准备一个更浪漫的场合，他是在混乱的战斗暂休憩中拉着她说我喜欢你，牙齿还磕到revolver的面具上。后者当然让他闭嘴，于是在接下来交手的时候，游作一边躲避revolver向他飞来的魔咒，一边流畅地说出一大段煽情的告白词，好在周围混乱得很，没有人留意到他正在和敌人说情话。  
虽然结果修正过程，然他们最终在一起的这个结果没有让鸿上了见满意，亦或者是，惯于争强的revolver对这个过程不太满意。  
“为了让你能够更好地反思自己的罪，接下来要上刑。”她手无魔杖，游作根本不怕，但下一秒了见就好像看穿他的想法，从空气里拎出一串细密的紫花，纷纷扬扬地撒在游作肩头和脸上。  
“这是紫藤花，”他像是提前预习好功课的学生一样特意抢答，“但是你怎么做到的？不用魔杖也能够做到？”  
“以后也教你，”她动动手指，紫色的花瓣陷入布料中变为刺绣，“和障眼法差不多，维持不了多久。”她从游作身上下来，坐到一旁的床单上，然后伸手去摸游作的裤拉链。后者还沉浸在那浪漫的紫藤魔法里，没料到她的动作是这个，了见居高临下地向他解释，“对藤木先生处以脱去童贞之刑。”  
然而游作按住她的手，“不行，等一下。”他半坐起来握住她的手，“你会痛。”  
了见眨眨眼睛，“做好准备的话就不至于有多痛。”游作仍然将信将疑，鸿上敢确定他一定是从哪里看来了很多错误的知识，她反手握着对方的手腕，引导着、送进自己的毛衣下摆。  
藤木游作看着她毛衣被手撑起的形状，从腹侧一直爬升到隆起的乳房，他可以看到自己五指的形状从视觉上、突兀地破坏了胸部原有的美感。但是摸起来很软，比他的手掌更热，他摸到鸿上了见的胸罩，并拿不准是要从下伸进去还是什么其他的办法。稍年长的那方，轻巧地双手拗向背后，隔着毛衣解开乳罩的扣子。她凑得更近些，让游作双手都伸进自己的毛衣里，再勾着后辈的脖颈，诱导他来接吻。她不急着去撩拨游作的关键部位，只是接吻间一同顺势倒在床上，又脱去一件毛衣，还剩紧身加了绒的里衣也被她半掀起来。  
游作瞧着那衣服牙痒，又觉得贸然掀起太下流了，可偏偏那漏出的肚脐实在可爱，馋得奶狗眼都直了。他先前只和隔着衣服摸过了见的身体，做的最多的也不过是接吻而已。现在才刚刚从一个绵长湿漉的舌吻中停下，游作就颠三倒四地组织语言，又是感叹又是赞美，但仍不敢将最后的里衣撩起、分明握在手中的双乳的触感是如何的诱人。  
于是了见先动手剥开他的衣服，套头毛衣显得他幼稚又可爱，肩头的紫花刺绣此刻变回细小的花瓣散落在他们周围。她仁慈地没有把游作最后的衬衣剥下，仅是解开扣子，叫他袒胸露乳。顺着他的身体中线向下看，牛仔裤的裆部已然微隆，了见含住他的唇，手指却将裤链拉下，“放轻松，会让你见识一下成年人的魔法。”  
后者暂时松开他，但他的发问被直接制止，了见像是变魔法一样脱去自己的胸衣，游作完全没看明白她怎么做到的，就被带着女孩体香的胸衣袭脸。她将里衣撩直锁骨，一对润满的乳房呈现在游作的视线里。了见在游作的腿间半跪坐下，他也意识到这是要做什么，血液一个劲地往下体奔流，内裤被撑起一个可观的帐篷形状。果然，她将那物从内裤的束缚里解放，附下身，夹在双乳间。方才被游作摸得乳头都红着，不止乳晕，周围也一圈淡红。她自己捧着乳房，特意朝中间挤压，本就丰满的胸部看起来更大了，温温热热地包裹着游作的阴茎。  
一开始了见也没有掌握这项运动的技巧，但只消试了几分钟，她便熟稔起来，上下挪动奶子的频率明显加快，甚至还辅以手心磨蹭。她看起来游刃有余，抬起头瞥向游作，带着点高傲的笑意，眼底亮闪闪的都是被染上情欲的蓝色，还有几分决斗时疯狂的兴奋——藤木游作没办法抵抗这个。他完全难以忍耐，甚至在应该要多加忍耐的念头刚出现的那刻，就已溃不成军，他那点纸上谈兵的经验对着真正的进攻完全就是螳臂当车。  
鸿上了见笑意未减，伸出舌头舔去嘴角溅上的精液，得逞的快意显得她像个小妖精。以往圣洁傲慢的气场，都转变成色情的同义词。她将胸口的白浊反抹回游作的阳具上，再顺便用指腹将周围一圈都按摩过去。游作被按得连对不起都说得有些呜咽，了见暂时放过欺负他的性器，缠上去接吻，让游作也尝尝自己的精液是什么味道。一吻结束，游作喘着气道歉，红着脸看她奶子上挂着的白浊顺着流到下腹，了见故意让他都看得清楚才起身拿着纸巾将其擦去。  
游作眼巴巴地从后面贴住她，湿漉的嘴唇摩挲她的颈侧，“也让我帮帮你，了见。”毛衣碍事得很，他想吻一吻女朋友的肩头，却遭衣物阻隔，他自己被剥得松垮的衬衣早就脱去了，现在裸着上半身贴着了见，那温软的触感更能被体会到。  
了见转过身，先将裙子和内裤都脱去，双腿开着环扣住他的腰，又很优雅地把毛衣脱下甩到一旁，（这种动作只有鸿上了见可以做到尽显成熟余韵，游作这样脱毛衣的话就像是没长大的初中生）。她顺势躺下，胯也抬高，左右大张的双腿将雌穴隐约地露出来，游作托着她的屁股又抬高些，这才在光线中看得真切。了见将阴毛提前处理掉，甚至连毛茬都没有，想来她这样博学强劲的巫师知道这些小技巧也不算难事，但游作仍然惊得很，他连摸一摸都不敢，就用指腹摩擦她的尻肉。  
成年人的知识面远超于他，自己从枕头后摸出一罐什么和几个小塑料包装，游作立刻反应过来，乖乖伸手接住她挤出来的冰凉润滑剂。鸿上了见先自己插了一指进去，这才用另一手抓着他的手带向那处，游作小心又小心，第二根手指的加入费了极大的功夫。她将自己的手指退出来，把上面沾着的亮晶晶的体液涂到游作的胸前，又捧着双乳邀请。  
该说不愧是藤木游作，就连做爱前的扩张他都懂得很快，鸿上了见负责理论指导，他负责实践部分，简直配合得天衣无缝。左右的乳头各吸了一会，下面就已经可以吃进去三指，但这个六年纪生还是紧张，先问这样真的可以吗，又自言自语还是太小。他明明自己都勃起了，还在纠结鸿上了见在此事上与他身体尺寸的匹配度。进来，她缠住游作接吻，故意发出叫人脸红的喘息，进来吧。  
鸿上了见就像是变回身为revolver时那样粗暴地，直接强行将男朋友的手指从自己的穴里退出来，又扒着左右的穴肉朝两边拉开，再主动蹭他的龟头。这就算是圣人也难耐的盛情邀请！游作忍得头都晕了，还撑着拆了安全套戴着，这才插了进去。  
里面，鸿上了见的里面，是无法形容的温暖。  
他有一瞬间不敢相信自己的行为。这可是鸿上了见！是revolver！是她最为隐秘的地方，但却温柔而热情得不像话。那份热情不论是身为revolver还是鸿上了见的她都不曾这样直白地展现过，缓缓至底的舒服感觉让彼此都恍惚起来。  
是冬天里一杯的热酒，透明玻璃盏里的蜂蜜杜松子酒，一杯下去，整个人都像踩在云端，却还贪恋这温暖的甜度。  
游作觉得全身的触感都不真切，交合的体会舒爽得像是一场泡影，他既在鸿上了见的身体中冲撞得勇猛，又小心翼翼地握着她细得可爱的腰肢，既想操哭她，又好不忍心啊！女孩子的身体是不是都像这样容易高潮？还是鸿上了见在他身下格外有感觉？她高潮的时候紧紧抱着胸前藤木游作的脑袋，手指按着他的头皮，没有呻吟，但是呼吸急促得不像话，而后游作感受到她急剧收缩又放松、无规律痉挛的下腹肌肉。  
于是，里面吃得更紧了，就像是有自主意识一样，将这入侵物当做战利品，吮得紧紧地带向深处。了见的声音都软下来，叫他不要那么深，可是游作也好吃力、分明是这穴在吸着他。他拔出去一点，又被牵扯地撞向前。  
鸿上了见的高潮被误打误撞的小奶狗生生延续了数分钟，连绵不停的快感远超她平时自慰的水平，她爽得太厉害了，甚至没有留意到游作是什么时候射进去的。回神时已见游作笨手笨脚地换新的安全套，她搭把手，将新的套子从柱顶推下，摸得一手湿腻再尽数抹还给游作。  
第二回时，他们换了姿势，也不知道鸿上了见怎会有如此庞大的知识储备量，她指导游作一起侧躺，这般姿势更加省力，也照旧地舒服。就连游作呼在她耳边的气都挠得她难耐，更别提暂别不多时的名器再直白撞开重重叠叠的雌肉，撞得摇晃间又是一点点把魂都摇丢了。  
肉体贴合再分离竟能造成这么夸张的化学效果，他顺着吻了她的肩还不够，先轻咬肩头，再咬脖子，一亲一个红印，虽也心生不忍但奈何视觉效果极佳。这种类似盖章的标记属地行为会让人产生满足感，他抱着人玩了一会，最后又是换回正面相对的体位才肯射精。鸿上了见是真的爽得眼角挂泪，或许指甲也失控地陷进游作的背肌中，她抬胯的时候眼里一丝清明都没有，晃着点泪，水光里都是藤木游作的轮廓。  
高潮过后藤木游作也没急着退出，他胡乱地亲着了见，那点美味的余韵还在脑海里反复回放。鸿上了见由他随意玩，时不时逮着唇换一深吻。彼此都溢着点薄汗，抱在一起的身体还有几分滑溜。  
了见抬手把他粘在额前的发丝撩去，从一个尽兴的吻中对他眨眼，“是平安夜了。”  
游作这才想起礼物还在寝室，却不舍得松手，又黏糊糊地亲热一番才起身收拾。在鸿上了见的辅助下，二人衣物上可疑的痕迹都被消除得干净，她甚至还将外袍上的折痕都烫平，游作在这方面没有一点助力，只好虚抬着双臂仍由她用魔杖敲打。鸿上了见的魔杖四处兜转，到他肩后时却忽然不动了，游作感受到她一点点贴近，果真从后面把自己抱了个满，“喜欢吗？”  
他不知道鸿上了见说的是什么喜欢，只知是喜欢她的所有，又觉得自己的耳尖又该红了，声音坦诚，“喜欢。”她便松了手，像模像样地踱到游作身前，准备遛开的时候被后者抱进怀里。  
这般磨蹭到连晚餐时间也肯定错过，二人只得一同在屋里吃些蛋糕水果裹腹、再从来时的路回去。  
外面走廊上绿色的烛火都燃成圣诞树的形态，顶端的一点火星是亮橘色，乐团的声音从楼上传来，冷飕飕的空气中弥漫着平安夜的甜丝丝的味道。他们即将走出这个特殊的神秘区域，不远处点缀的圣诞气氛的发光饰品看起来亮得有些晃眼。  
“想不想和我去跳一支舞？”鸿上了见向他伸出手，魔杖隔空点着数下，游作身上的学院长袍化为一套暗绿色的礼服，还有碎花落在他的发间，他欣然回握、发觉自己仿佛就像灰姑娘一样，但最妙的是了见也变出一身与他相衬的长裙。  
他们一同迎着乐声朝明亮的礼堂走去，门廊各处都挂上了槲寄生，烛火和吊灯照得冬夜生出暖意，二人彼此交换一个心照不宣的视线，在那挂有槲寄生的礼堂侧门下短暂驻足，有人注意到他们，但是那都不重要——  
鸿上了见在一遍惊呼声中、肆无忌惮地吻住他，而不知天高地厚的藤木游作当然也回以热吻。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *石绿和苔藓绿的纯度都太高了，远超出茶叶暗绿色/暗黄绿色的范围。  
> *写完想起来圣诞节前是霍格沃茨的期末，这个BUG有点大，真的非常抱歉


End file.
